


Away From The Party

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin is a good bro, Hank has three sons, Hank is best dad, Nines is a good bro, Other, Yes he adopted Gavin too bc he deserves a family, also there's a snowball fight in this fic, i daydreamed and BAM this fic happened, let my boys be happy, ok so i was at party and i was so done with everyone's shit, parties are good places to think about fics, yes everyone is soft in this fic too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Who knew that a snowball fight in the middle of the night seemed a lot more fun?





	Away From The Party

It was the 2039 DPD office Christmas party. The main office area was packed with guests and food for the night and music blared through the rented speakers as people cheered and laughed obnoxiously loud. Currently, they were playing limbo with an old broomstick that Fowler pulled out of the closet at the last minute. Now and then the cheers would come and go as a new person slid under the bar. Off to the side was Connor. Usually he didn't mind the office parties and often tried to participate in almost all the activities but as of now, he felt bored. He found no interest in watching the officers flail and fall backwards trying to get under the bar. Sipping his hot chocolate, he gazed over to the window and saw the snow fluttering down outside. It looked much more peaceful outside than where he was. A loud cheer then interrupted his train of thought and he gazed back to see that the game was over. Officer Ben then grabbed a mic off the table and began announcing the next game. As rules were then read, some of the officers tried to volunteer Connor to which he declined politely. Taking one more sip of his hot chocolate, he briefly sent RK900, or Nines, a message saying that he was going to slip away for a moment. Then he silently left his spot and headed towards the exit doors. The cheering then faded as Connor closed the door behind him and began walking down the steps, sound of crunching echoing softly as his feet hit the snow. Lifting his head up, his eyes gazed up at the twinkling night sky through the falling snow. Parties were fun and all but sometimes, Connor preferred the quiet. He preferred his small family over large group gatherings. He preferred the easy chatter over the loud gossip and bustling. It's the simple things that make deviancy a lot more bearable. He hadn't realize how lost in thought he was until a hand fell on his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts.

"You ok, bro? Nines said you up and left." came Gavin's voice as he stood beside him.

"I'm fine. The party was loud and boring and I didn't want to be there anymore." Connor answered, tearing his gaze away from the night sky to watch the snowflakes sprinkle down.

"Fair. You gonna stay out here all night?" Connor nodded lightly.

"Maybe. If the party ever calms down I might go back in." he answered as a snowflake landed on his nose.

"Doubt that. Someone spiked the damn eggnog again. Tina's getting drunk off her ass as we speak." Gavin shot back with a chuckle. 

Connor snorted and rolled his eyes with a smile. 

"I'm not surprised. She's always drunk at every party." 

"True." Gavin answers, huffing out a laugh.

Silence falls between them as the conversation dies down. They stand side by side as they gaze back up the winter sky. A few quiet minutes trickle by before the sound of crunching footsteps interrupts them. The two turn around to see Nines approach with Hank trailing behind. Fortunately, Hank had stayed sober this year which made Connor happy. His efforts to nurse Hank back into good health was paying off. 

"You ok, kiddos?" came Hank's voice, pulling them away from their thoughts.

"We're fine, Pops. The party was just too loud for Con." Gavin answered, slinging an arm on Connor's shoulders.

"You sure? You don't want to go home or anything?"

Connor shook his head.

"That's alright, dad." he answered, another snowflake landing on his face.

"Are you sure you're well, brother?" came Nines quiet voice.

"I'm ok, Nines." Connor answered, a chuckle bubbling out of his lips.

Silence dropped in again. A few moments went by before Hank started to grow bored as the others stargazed. Quietly, he knelt down and scooped some snow in his hands, forming a ball. A smile formed on his face as he aimed for Gavin. Reeling his arm back, he chucked the snowball and nailed the detective in the back of the head earning a yelp of surprise while Hank laughed his ass off.

"What the fuck, old man?!" he exclaimed, shaking the snow off.

"What? Are you just gonna stand there and take it?" Hank teased, making another snowball.

Gavin smirked and made his own snowball.

"Oh, it's on!" he answered. 

Connor and Nines didn't need to ask twice to know what was happening. They immediately picked their sides, Connor with Hank and Nines with Gavin. Snowballs were then thrown back and forth. One nailed Connor in the face. Another one somehow landed on Nines' head despite his height. One snowball somehow found its way into Gavin's hoodie. Another one nailed Hank's arm. Laughter rang out in the air as they kept throwing snowballs back and forth at each other. At one point, Connor had temporarily used Hank as a meat shield while Gavin suddenly rapid fired snowballs in their direction. When Connor retaliated, Gavin dove behind Nines who just stood there and took it. Then halfway through round two, Nines' LED flickered yellow as he connected with Connor and told him about his plan of ambushing Hank. Connor had to stifle a giggle as to not give it away too soon. Quietly, he began to slip away from Hank's side and feigned making another snowball when he looked his way. When he was far enough, he snuck away.

"Fire!" Connor called, sprinting over to Nines and Gavin's side as they began pelting Hank with snowballs.

"Shit! Connor! You fucking traitor!" he swore, laughing as he stumbled backwards into the snow, making Gavin and Connor burst into a fit of laughter while Nines quietly chuckled.

"Holy shit! Ha! I-I can't breathehehe!" Gavin wheezed falling backwards as he laughed harder.

After a few moments the snowball fight resumed with Connor returning to Hank's side. Their mixed laughter filled the air again a snowballs sailed through the air. Unknown to them, they were being watched from the precinct windows. The party inside had quieted down enough for the guests to hear their laughter. Their curiosity got the best of them and they had gone to peek outside. Many of the guests had pulled their phones out to capture the moment that Hank was having with his sons. As of now, the snowball fight was coming to end as the last few snowballs felt flat. The two pairs called a truce and met in the middle only for the three sons to ambush the old lieutenant again, knocking him back down onto the snow. The three landed on top of Hank, making him grunt in surprise before he pulled them into one gigantic hug. The people watching from the windows found them quite adorable. The ones that knew Hank for a long time were happy that he found what he had lost and that he was getting better. Back outside, all four of them were in the middle of another laughing fit. 

"That was fun!" Connor chirped as he giggled.

"You totally got owned, Pops!" Gavin added with a snort.

"So did you, Gavin." Nines chimed in with a chuckle.

Gavin glared at him for a second before breaking into another fit of laughter. When that was over, the two androids and detective got off of Hank then helped him back up to his feet. The lieutenant shook the snow out of his silvery hair while the rest on his clothes melted away. It was nice to get away from the bustling party. It was nice to spend sometime together without the loud noise. It made Hank smile to see the rest of his boys smile. It always made him wonder he got so lucky.

"Can we please go home now, dad?" Connor asked, snapping Hank out of his thoughts.

"Sure. Let's go, boys." Hank answered, leading them to his car.

Connor smiled and happily followed. As he walked through the snow, he looked up for a moment to gaze at the night sky again before looking back down at his small yet dysfunctional family. Ever since they started their little snowball fight, everyone had fallen into a much better mood. They never needed the party to let out a few laughs when they had some snow and each other. Sure, parties were great and all but, who knew that a snowball fight with your dad and siblings was a whole lot better?


End file.
